Ame the New Medical Nin Kunoichi
by FancyFilthyWeeb16
Summary: Ame Yamauchi had it rough after losing her parents when they were killed by assassins and leaving the orphanage luckily she had one childhood friend Makoto Fujimoto however he has since moved to another school soon later after a disastrous confrontation with bullies results in Ame's Chi getting corrupted and Chakra weakening she ends up having to be an inpatient at Konoha Hospital
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in an Unknown village lived a girl called Ame Yamauchi she was different than the other kids she was quiet and would rather read than play tag she also had telepathic abilities but didn't use them much and her parents hated that but they did find one good use for her powers Making her become so powerful she'll be able to help them survive another massacre so they put her through a ridiculous amount of training, however, there was one jewel in the whirlpool of neglect, insults, and arguments and that was a boy he was irresponsible and a troublemaker but he and Ame got along well he was the only one who could make her laugh on bad days.

There's a bunch of kids playing tag including the boy laughing slightly running over to Ame who is sitting on a bench reading a book about mythical spirits"

"Ame Chan do you want to come and play I'm it so?"

"Ame didn't say anything and continued to read"

The boy asked again "Come on Ame Chan it'll be fun"

"ok Makoto" Ame said shy

Ame and the boy then ran around the field with the rest of the kids

"Oh I'm an Oni I'm gonna take your soul!" said Makoto as he pretended he was a demon playfully

"Hahaha said Ame laughing which was rare "

"Makoto smiled

"see Ame Chan? this is fun I knew you'd enjoy our game! I like seeing you smile"!

I like seeing you smile too you're a great friend"

(afterward)  
Ame had returned home

"Oka-san, Otoo san Tadaima~"

a loud scream was heard before a shuriken was thrown at at the wall "Ame why the hell were you not training with your father today"!

"Ame mumbled "b-because I was reading while watching the other kids play"

Ame's mum then gave her a hard slap across the cheek

"Never do such a stupid thing ever again you mistake of a child"!  
the door was then opened when her dad entered the room

"my little Ame how was your day at school?"

Ame said

"It was fine dad I got A's in my exams"

"Ame's dad cheered as he drank his sake

"That's great to hear did you train like I told you?"

Ame said

"No I didn't train I decided to read and play with the kids"  
Ame's dad suddenly got aggressive

"What? Do you know HOW ANGRY THAT MAKES ME?"

"YOU NEED TO DO YOUR TRAINING OR ELSE HOW WILL YOU EVEN SURVIVE THE NEXT MASSACRE"!

he slammed her against a wall and pushed her into her room

"You are such an idiot"! he yelled before slamming the door

As Days past Ame subjected herself to some training without even eating or relaxing what she didn't know was that she was secretly torturing herself Until...one night she could hear a lot of racket and shouting she thought it was probably just another one of her parents arguments when really some assassins had intruded and killed her parents she used her telepathic powers to understand what was happening and immediately used her twin sai to stab and kill the assassins she decided from that day that would be her main weapon she was then sent to an orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Other than reading or Training Ame became very static, quiet and cold towards others. Her friend had moved to a new school, so she was alone she didn't really mind because she got enough time to read, but she did get bullied for not just her powers but how she acted around others but this time was different than all the other times the bullies tried to annoy her.

"Oh look what the cat fish dragged in"!

"you know if you keep acting so cold and possessed you'll need an exorcist to cleanse you?"

"haha"  
Ame tried to defend herself

"please leave me be don't you have anything better to do than to annoy a young kunoichi",

they kept mocking

"Kunoichi? aren't they those the ninja's who sometimes seduce to fight their enemies bahahahahaha"!

Ame had enough

"go away I just want to read my book stop mocking me I'm not possessed and I'm not a demon"!

"then why did you fight those assassins with such rage how were you able to listen in to their conversations and just let your oka-san and otoo san die without a care in the world?"

Ame then felt enraged

"SHUT UP! WHY DO I EVEN MATTER TO YOU? IF THAT'S WHAT YOU JUST WANT TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE IS TO MOCK OTHERS WHO ARE JUST DIFFERENT AND TO CALL THEM WEIRD THEN YOUR THE REAL DEMONS I HOPE A ONI COMES AND TAKES YOUR SOUL SO YOU CAN JUST VANQUISH"

they just kept at it

"Haha, look at you being so aggressive you are such a freak" while they crowded around her

"Why are you so angry are you going to curse us? hahaha"

Ame lost it

"MAYBE IN HELL, I WILL CURSE YOU!"

suddenly a dark purple and black aura rose around Ame as she was filled with rage all of her body heat combined with her complicated powers that were going out of control unleashed and half burnt the bullies which made them run away she felt like she was in hell she didn't ask for these powers she didn't ask to just be used by her parents as a way to prevent massacres she didn't ask to have telekinetic and telepathic abilities.

she felt like all the energy inside of her was going to absorb her whole until she felt like she could no longer breathe again she secretly liked that idea she found no point because she felt like she was just a nuisance the power then raced down into her throat and nervous system.

Ame collapsed only to then be picked up by some medical-nin and put onto a hammock type of stretcher though she wasn't aware of this because she was unconscious the dark energy was still moving around her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ame woke up she realized she was in a hospital bed and had lots of patches,bandages and machines attached to her she could see someone in the room with her he was probably a medical nin then she realized he didn't really look like a typical medical nin he looked more like a scientist or doctor because he was wearing a lab coat and he had long sliver hair.

The doctor said

"It's a miracle that my team were able to save you in time "!

"The only times we've ever encountered such severe cases of broken chi is when we're dealing with ninja's of the highest ranks so this was very rare for us to find a case in a young girl like you Ame!"

Ame didn't say anything she just keep her emotionless cold face until she felt a strong jab of pain coming from the doctor giving her a injection

"Ah! "

The doctor tried to settle her

"It will be ok because all that dark energy had resulted in broken bones",

Ame sighed sadly  
"I've always felt cold and dark I didn't know my powers were so out of control it nearly killed me", Ame said with a cold smirk

The doctor said

"Well Luckily it didn't kill you but you will have to have surgery later to repair some of the damage your powers did to your nervous system and bones",

"I wish it did kill me" Ame sniffled

The Doctor was shocked at what Ame had said  
"Why on earth would you think that you have a whole life ahead of you Ame don't you want to see what the future has in store for you?"

Ame cried

"I doubt it I doubt I even have a future"!

The Doctor spoke in a serious quiet tone

"have you had a rough life?"

Ame nodded

"they just used me as a pawn to stop massacres from happening in our village I was prevented from playing with other kids so I would just read and train me so hard I couldn't even rest or eat on most days"

the doctor was even more shocked at this information  
"You deserve better than that Parents are supposed to be there for their kids and help them prepare for adulthood not to use them as survival weapons and no eating? so basically you were torturing your body and no resting no wonder your powers went out of control"!

"s-sorry sensei", said Ame feeling guilty

The Doctor said

"It's ok I'll make sure you get enough food and enough rest especially during your surgery now wait there",

he left the room and then arrived back holding a tray of norimaki,onigiri,ramen and yakitori

"Dinner time Ame~"

Ame picked up her chopsticks and ate the norimaki,onigiri and ramen before holding her yakitori stick and biting it down afterwards she finally after many years got the chance to rest before a oxygen mask was put on her she rested throughout the surgery and her energy finally started to settle

By the time she woke up it was night time and she was back in her hospital bed the doctor was standing by her bedside

"It's night time Ame it's time for you to sleep now"

Ame had no idea what "sleep" was

"Sleep? what is sleep and how do people sleep?"

"Sleep is when someone relaxes on a soft surface becoming quiet and tired until they close their eyes while they're body stores their energy for the next day"

Ame tilted her head coldly "So it's like dying?"

The Doctor chuckled

"No because they wake up the next day"

Ame shrugged

"then I guess I've never slept before due to overnight training or my parents arguments?"

The Doctor reassured her

"Don't worry you won't hear any arguments here and while I will train you to be healthy I will try to make sure you can relax afterwards when I was a young boy my mum would sing a lullaby to me to help me sleep",

"would you like me to sing one to you?"

Ame nodded

The Doctor began to sing the lullaby

Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo

Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~

Shoujo no omori wa, Doko e itta?

Ano yama koete, Sato e itta

Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?

Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.

Ame was fast asleep after that as the doctor quietly left the room


	4. Chapter 4

Ame tossed and turned from her hospital bed yawning slightly while moving her bandaged hands around the sun shone through her window like a phoenix igniting when Ame noticed her doctor enter the room holding a tray showing some miso soup,rice and a omlette (her breakfast).

when Ame was finishing her breakfast she asked  
"So what exactly is your name sensei?

The Doctor told Ame his name smiling

"I am Doctor Takeshi Fujimoto and Ame I have good news"

"what good news?" Ame said coldly/

Takeshi explained

"I have decided I am going to train you properly with the right amount of rest,Food and education"

Ame smiled back "Okay" as she attempted to step out of her bed only to slip

"whoah! Oh yeah I remembered my leg"

Takeshi helped Ame back up

"That's fine" he then wrapped a secure bandage on her leg

"Takeshi held Ame's hand as they walked along the hallway,down the stairs until they reached a small little track field out the back of the hospital

"We're here Ame this will be your training area" Takeshi said as he rolled out a meditation rug and sat on the rug

"Now the first thing to know about controlling Qi energy and balancing telekinetic and telepathic powers is to find your peaceful zone and then put all your time and focus into your peaceful zone until you feel like you can meditate and be calm"

Ame sat on the rug and closed her eyes trying to think of some harmonic thoughts to find her peaceful zone but all she could think about was negative memories she struggled slightly as some of the dark energy started to return and become a dark yokai.

Takeshi closed his eyes and joined hands with Ame while he was able to find a peaceful zone he secretly unleashed some of his own powers while meditating in his mind a small spirit looking like a wolf version of himself appeared next to Ame's dark cold maiden yokai his wolf spirit injected the yokai maiden before putting a good luck spirit charm necklace over the yokai,showering it with shinto water before cuddling it letting their chi connect to turn the yokai into a bright happy maiden which also made Ame smile she put all her focus on her telekinetic mind and was able to slice a flower out of a tree into hand.

Takeshi gave Ame another task

"See I told you Ame you can do it if you put your mind to it now for running"."I am going to hold your hand while you run and then after a while I will let go"

Ame moved into a stance like position and started to run despite her legs being bandaged up she was slightly able to run like normal she felt like a Kitsune racing from meadows until Takeshi let go and she was able to run freely until she reached the finishing line Takeshi smiled and carried Ame back into the hospital when they reached the kitchen Takeshi took a lot of different food from the cupboards and set them on the counter until Ame used her telekintic ability to control the food and slice it like a knife using her Chi

"Great now what am I thinking about?"

Ame closed her eyes found her peaceful zone and used her telepathic abilities to read Takeshi's mind

"Ame Chan is really improving I'm sure she'll be better in no time I'm so proud of her"

Ame felt happy after processing that information

"Thank you Takeshi you've really helped me a lot I finally feel confident that I can put my powers to good use"

they hugged

Ame then went back to her room to rest and ate the food that she had sliced

Soon it was time for Takeshi's lunch break so after he had some onigiri he decided to have fun with Amebr /they played with hanafuda cards and watched TV when someone familiar ran into her room he had dark black hair and matching eyes.

he said "Dad! I passed my exams"

Takeshi grinned

"that's great Makoto"

Makoto chuckled

"hehe yeah wait dad? this girl looks familar"

Takeshi blinked

"Oh? Ame she's my patient and before coming here she wasn't in good shape I think she's getting better now"

Makoto recollected his memories

"I remember you Ame me and you used to play around the village when I was a child that was a nice time"

Ame used her powers and realised Makoto was her old childhood friend

Ame was rejoyced that she got to see Makoto again

"M-Makoto it's great to see you again how have you been?"

Makoto and Ame had a conversation

"I've been fine I'm doing well at my old school and the people there are cool how about you

Ame smirked shrugging

"Some Assasins kind of invaded and killed my parents but I was able to stop them with my twin sai also I sort of got bullied later in life because of weird powers and nearly died to due to the broken chi entering my nervous system and bones but other than that I'm fine"

Makoto was taken aback

"Wow sorry to hear that are you ok?"

Ame stared at him

"Am I being sarcastic or not?"

Makoto didn't understand sarcasm

"ehhh! dad I'm confused"  
"Takeshi laughed

"Hahaha Ame certainly has a good sense of humor you've always had difficulties understanding girls"

Makoto blushed coldly

"Dad! not in front of Ame"  
Takeshi grinned doting

"Awww does my son like Ame?"

Makoto said

"N-no we're just friends"

Ame was secretly laughing under her breath covering her hands

"Makoto felt nostalgic

"Aw~ It's great to hear that laugh again I missed that"

Takeshi looked at the clock noticing the time

"Oh I have to go and help other patients I'll be back later"

Takeshi left the room

Ame asked Makoto

"So what are the people at your new school like?"

Makoto said

"they're okay there's lots of awesome friends of mine that attend there and some annoying people but there's lots of cool powers I learn about"

Ame said

"I'm sure she isn't as annoying as the bullies I dealt with they were like demons"

Makoto looked at Ame's medical chart

"but Ame it says on my dad's medical records of you that you have a lot of yokai of your own"

Ame shrugged it off

"yeah but those bullies they mocked everything I did and I read a lot of books about spirits"

Makoto was fascinated about the spirits thing

"are you kidding Ame that's awesome sure you can alter your yokai but you can also use it as manipulation"

Ame was confused

"Manipulation what's that?"

Makoto explained

"It's basically changing your personality making your yokai into sort of a alter ego also it lets you trick your enemies and rivals I can sometimes manipulate people who try to mess with me I learned about it in school it's a very useful skill"

Ame liked the concept

"Wow I guess I will try this manipulation thing"

"so what are your parents like Makoto?"

Makoto said

"while my dad can be cool at times he can embarrass me sometimes and my mum is fun"

Ame asked

"besides my laugh what else do you remember?"

Makoto tried to think back

"Hahaha many memories like when I got to meet you"

*FLASHBACK*  
the Teacher said

"Ok class we have a new student with us today her name is Ame Yamauchi"

(kids are playing outside)

Makoto ran up to Ame

"Hi your the new girl right Ame Chan would you like to come and play?"

Ame was unsure

"I-I don't know I'm not good at sports or any rough activities"

Makoto asked

"that's fine Ame why don't you talk much?"

Ame mumbled

"I'm a little shy I don't really know how to interact with others who aren't hokage"

Makoto said

"you read too many books Ame let me show you how to have fun"  
as he took out some action figures

Makoto put on a silly voice

"Look at me I'm Octupus Prime look at me fight on the planet Oceantron"

Ame giggled

Makoto smiled before looking down

"I like that laugh of yours none of the other kids laugh at my jokes they think I'm stupid" he stuck his tongue out

Ame said

"haha your not stupid Makoto I think your very funny I like mecha anime too

"my favourite is Gundam ZERO Mobile suit Kaiju Angel Yaoi Host Butler Alchemist Titan Wing"

"Cool Ame Chan would you like to be my friend?" asked Makoto as he held his hand out

Ame nodded as she touched his hand

meanwhile in present day Ame and Makoto were reminiscing unaware that their faces were too close to each other and they had ended up kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What is going on with you two?" said Shizune who had entered the room with Miho (Makoto's mother)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto was embarrassed/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Huh? ahh! mum it's not what it looks like me and Ame were just imagining our childhood memories"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho giggled smirkingbr /"hehe oh my son has just had his first kiss how lovely I'm sure you'll be doing that more often" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame was shaking as she blushed/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Makoto why am I blushing what is this weird feeling I'm feeling right now" coughing out her bad chi/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shizune bluntly saidbr /"half of that is social awkwardness and the other half is because you are still not in good health"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho tried to distract Makoto br /"Son I'm making mochi for your desert tonight" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto then rushed home /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shizune sighed/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Anyways I'm Shizune and this is Miho Fujimoto we'll be your medical nin nurses while your here"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame was confusedbr /"ok? how severe was my case of broken chi? I know Takeshi told me I nearly died but he's also been training me how to improve my chi,telekinetic and telepathic powers"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shizune explainedbr /"Well you see Ame when you were sent here because your broken chi was so severe we couldn't really remove all of your wounds and ills in one day your going to have to stay a bit longer"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho added on/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's not just your chi you should take good care of it's also your chakra"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame looked aroundbr /"Then why can't I see my chakra like I see my Chi Qi energy"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho placed Ame in a stretcher while Shizune admonishedbr / "That's because you don't have much chakra in your body and if you don't have any chakra in your body you'll die" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame was shocked br /"Oh how do I multiply my chakra then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho turned on the x-ray screenbr /"you see Ame your chakra is made up of many cells from your body"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"while Miho read the data presented on the x-ray Shizune said/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You have exercised and trained extremely before coming here but you've damaged your body by not eating or resting that made your chakra unstable, combined with your broken chi most of your chakra was wasted"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You've become physically weak because of that while Takeshi may have trained you successfully you can't train every day you have to have some down moments and your home isn't the place for rest neither is the orphanage so on some days in between your school schedules you will stay at Takeshi's house from now on every other day you'll be living here so in conclusion just because you sound better,look better or move better"."You still don't feel better is that understood Ame?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame mumbled feeling guilty br /"Yes sensei I'm sorry I don't have enough chakra,went crazy and wasted your time" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shizune said br /It's fine Ame but seriously you need to eat and rest even if it's just a snack or a nap it still counts/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho said br /"also you didn't waste my or Takeshi's time it's our duty to care for patients and weak ninja's whether they have lots of chakra or no chakra none of them have ever wasted our time except for sasuke he can be too much of a reckless hardass at times and it's ok while your here I'll try to help you with your mental health too"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame noddedbr /br /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho saidbr /"Now let's look at your records"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shizune analyzed the data br /"You have a lot of poison in you which will have to be removed/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho also read the data/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""your nervous system was repaired in the surgery but you'll take a while to recover from the surgery"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"your slightly dehydrated/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shizune saidbr /"your legs haven't healed completely yet I'll have to stitch them"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"once they got back to Ame's room/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho held a cotton swab with tweezers as she started to clean some of the wounds before Ame stitched up the open areas wrapping a stronger bandage around it/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shizune said /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Takeshi will soon arrive with your dinner"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"they then left /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho returned with Takeshi as they entered Ame's room with a rolling cart of food/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Dinner time Ame~" said Takeshi as he set the tray of food on Ame's bed /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame started eating /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Takeshi introduced Mihobr /"Oh and you've probably met her earlier Ame this is my wife Miho"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho grinned/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""my love Takeshi has told me quite a bit about you"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame rolled her eyes/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""interesting"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho then admonished br /"I hear you haven't eaten much Ame... so eat this all up you shouldn't torture your body like that"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame understood as she ate her dinner quickly /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Takeshi chuckled at Mihobr /"you shouldn't pressure her though I don't want her getting a stomache"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho whinedbr /"I'm not pressuring her you dope I just want to make sure she eats well"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Takeshi folded his hands and smirked br /"Reminds me of a former ataksuki member who let power get to her head so much she pushed herself too hard" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho whinedbr /"Why did you have to bring that up" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"via Ame's powers she overheard their conversation (Ame:what are they talking about?)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Takeshi explainedbr /"because I don't want you being a bad example for Ame" (Ame:A Bad example?)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /br /(FLASHBACK)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho used to be a former Akatsuki member rivalling the main Akatsuki group/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho stood on her battleground proudly /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on we've won now right"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho's fellow akatsuki members were moaning in agonybr /"ow,ow,ow n-no Miho w-we've lost the battle"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho slapped herself br /"you can't be serious"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"one of the members whinedbr /"it's no use they've retreated"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Seriously?" Miho complained as she felt drowsy and faint/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"nearby a medical nin with long silver hair was wandering the area when he noticed the fallen akatsuki membersbr /br /"A-are you ok" he asked as he picked up Miho/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho coldly saidbr /"wha? get off of me me and my clan have just lost a battle"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"the medical nin saidbr /"but your seriously injured Miss how can you fight in this state it looks like your clan are injured too"br /I need to get you and your clan to a hospital immediatelybr /br /(Later)br /that same medical nin from before asked Mihobr /"Had you eaten anything before you and your clan set off to battle?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miho saidbr /"No me and my clan only had water before heading off"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Takeshi was shockedbr /"What? how could you not have eaten that's bad for your chakra"br /br /(back to present day)br /Ame:that's bad I can sort of understand why he referenced that/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another Year Another School surprisingly it was the same school Makoto attended so this would be goodbr /Ame walked round the hallway until she reached her classroom/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame stuttered as she introduced herselfbr /br /"H-Hi there I'm A-Ame Yamauchi (I really hope this goes better than last year)"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"her teacher saidbr /"Hi Ame I am Iruka Umino I will be your instructor for this year"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame ponderedbr /hmm (I wonder what will happen?)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Iruka explainedbr /"Now you will need to join a group you will be grouped with Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchina"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /(afterwards at Lunch)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm Ame Yamauchi it's Nice to meet you"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sasuke looked /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"...eh hello there"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naruto cheerfully introduced himselfbr /"Oh Hi your new here right great I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's sounds like me and you are in the same group"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ame smiled backbr /"Yep"/p 


End file.
